Puella Pony Prime – The tiana return to the true master at last
by ojamajomary
Summary: "This is my Father's world. O let me never forget ...That though the wrong seems oft so strong, God is the ruler yet." This crossover story comes the ending, with some spoiler from Predacons Rising and elements from The Rebellion Story: Madoka noticed her mission will be finished and have to leaves her family and friends once again, but before that, there's another great change!
1. Chapter 1

"Almost eight mouths, right?" Optimus says to Madoka, in holoform, "The first time that we met at the early of August, of last year; now is nearby the end of the March."

They taking a walk in the park that they met at the first time, at the night. Kyoko listens Madoka's request to temporary leaving.

Madoka, "Eight mouths have changed us and the thing around us too much: first Mami and Homura went to Nevada to meet Jack and his friends, Mami found Charlotte- or Momoe Nagisa in her true name- at last, Oriko broke the misunderstand to me before she wanna kill me, Destron appears, the Shattered Glasses Nightmare… until now"

Optimus, "We had some new members, the fist plan to let Cybertron arise had been destroyed, Omega One had destroyed and we still could break Darkmount, started to be Beast Hunters to fight the army of Predacons, however be canceled by Cons… Until Megatron is died and Cybertron can be renewed at last."

Madoka, "You missed something, remember? You're turning FAT that I still not amused."

Optimus, "Please don't talk this case again okay?" he moves topic, "That only thing that I want to do after I return to Cybertron my homeland, is seeing her face and raise our family, once again…"

However, a cruel message, let his wish destroyed forever, he received that tragedy from Override that on the trip to return to Cybertron, said sadly with tears too…

His spark being like is tearing into pieces, he hugs Madoka and cries. As the sound is quite loud, Kyoko also heard too at the other side of the park, she looks from far away and wants to go though to them, but Madoka does a quiet sign to let Kyoko stops.

* * *

The Ground Bridge is opened, Madoka gives Optimus a final hug, "Take care yourself, don't forget you still have Kaceystar and Shadedspark…"

"I promise you, I won't cry at the front of Team Prime members."

Optimus settles is mood, and leaves…

After the Ground Bridge has closed, Kyoko dashes to Madoka and asks immediately, "Madoka, what was happened? What was he crying for? Even his tears makes your uniform wet a lot…"

"That's too cruel… How could it happened on that moment?" also be sadness too, she palms her eyes to wipe her tears.

Kyoko knows there was something wrong, horribly wrong, "Is it… someone died?"

"Yes."

"Is who? Looks like at the side of Autobot…"

"ELITA ONE!" Madoka bursts the answer, "Is his wife! Be murdered by Cons to revenge their leader is killed, what a bitter emotional abuse and a great hard knock to him…" after clam herself, she continues, "And their sparkling, I mean their children, were hatched already, however by the attack from Decepticons, they were injured too and dying, if their mother haven't blocked the fatal attack for them, I afraid the person whose died is those twins…"

"So the name that you're said…"

"Kaceystar and Shadedspark? Yes. When Optimus hugs me and my brain just only think a world from Elita…"

"What the word is…"

"'_But the most important think that you being same with my husband is… you have the strong power, still having a kindness, tender heart.'_ It reminds me many and many times…"

* * *

Back to Cybertron, Optimus calls Arcee to see the very important thing first, they arrived the Last Spark, and meet Firestar.

"Here… is her body…" When Arcee sees his sister's lifeless, she also cannot believe why the death comes suddenly!

He cannot resist anymore, hugs to the dead body and cries once again… this is the first time that Arcee noticed the weakness side of her leader aka brother-in-law.

"Why? Why at this time coincidentally? Why not in many thousands later, or even more?..."

A soft, kindness voice poses from his mind, _"Orion, don't cry anymore. I still here…"_


	2. Chapter 2

It's Elita, talking to Prime's mind by Matrix of Leadership.

"_But, without you, how could I keep continue to alive? Ariel, I've lost my wish after the Great War… do you remember what I had been promised you? If the war has been end and Autobots get the final victory, I'll give up my status of Prime, just want to raise a warm family with you… __**just a lowliness wish**__."_

"_Are you forgot Allspark? Without Allspark, even the Sparkling that born from hetro-gender reproduction, were cannot be born healthily. Madoca Pax's case is the miracle by you, as her protoform usually is close to Matirx."_

"… _I know," _his mood is starting calm down. _"As Allspark won't be rejected if it combined with Matrix… I will finish my final mission, and then I can return to my real home with you."_

"_Orion, I'm keeping waiting for you."_

Back to normal reality, Optimus contacts Prowl, who is one of the first persons arrived to Cybertron, to let him meets his twin kids, at least once.

When he sees Kaceystar and Shadedspark's grief breathing, and full of injuries cover their body, he knows how to do in future minute…

He strokes these twins on their heads, and makes an order. "Prowl, if they ask what the thing that their mom and dad want to talk to them in future, you just say… We love you, and that are why we died for you."

* * *

At the Wall of Allspark, Arcee helps Optimus to tomb her sister. When she sees Elita's body be casted into the wall, a pink-violet spark pops out from its body. It still stays a little moment… and drops into the wall at last.

"We have to go, Optimus. It's time to honor Bumblebee."

"I still remember, he's waiting that moment too long."

"Need to let them know about the sad news?"

"Temporary no."

"But I still have a question to ask: are you really not wanted to live on?"

He has no answer, just keeps going…

* * *

Japan, Earth

Finally, Madoka decide to tell whole the truth of angel-self to her family, and would leave once again, let them without any memories from her.

Her parents first reaction are unbelievable and feeling rejected, and Tatsuya, certainly cried out, "But Madoka, you haven't finished the story yet! I want to know what will happen to the Prime and his Madam at the end! Please…"

Knowing the story's ending is with sad ending, does she needs correct the story to being happy one? It really lets Madoka feels too awkward!

"Tatsuya, I promised you before I left, I must finish the story to be your memorial to me." And that could let her brother stops crying. For her parents, they just said, "If your duty is really for the universe goodness, just do it. We'll being brave to you."

And now Madoka realizes why Kyoko talks about what's the comment of Kyoko's father after he knows his daughter's secret…

And she back to her bedroom hums some of lyrics: This is my Father's world. O let me never forget ...That though the wrong seems oft so strong, God is the ruler yet.

Kyubey still comes suddenly. "The Entropy collection is nearby end, and I will leave this planet, no more magical girls would bear in here."

"However when they in turn died, and no one's could stops the Demons attack humans."

"That's your problem."

"You still being like that," Madoka nods, "Without motion, you won't never ever know what does the meaning of widow."

* * *

Nevada, USA

Jack and June return their shelter, and noticed Homura and Mami has return already.

Homura suddenly says to Jack, "Shall we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Really? This motor is your present that gives me!?" Homura shows a new, curly motor bike in navy and purple lines, makes Jack a great surprise.

"But how could you have so much money to buy?"

"Realize the my parent joined MECH is for my health and my alimony, General Bryce talk over to US government not confiscate their property successfully. Also, my weapons that I took were made a great trouble for Silas, let his customers from Japanese Right-wingers were upset why Silas gave an empty boxes!"

"True?" and Jack starts laughing out… "… By the way, thanks for your present." He smiles.

And he notices something being different on Homura's faces: her cool looks is disappeared, added some of pink colour, however she still keeps clam for her image.

She akimbo her arms on her waist, turns her head to left and says, "Eh, thanks. Let's find a place to…"

"Done." Jack asks her, and she sees he put the motor in another room already! He walks nears her, left hand tickles his head and asks being shy, "So... Would you like to takes a lunch on coming up Saturday?"

She doesn't know why, however Homura accepts him.

On bedtime, she still feels stupid why to accept this date! But also feels if reject would be too bad. Does she really…?

* * *

Japan

"At least you have to makes their ending with happy one, please? I hope you can finish it before you are really leaving us." By the non-stop request from Tausuya, Madoka finally determined to gives Optimus and Elita a nice ending, although it just happened on fiction world…

On the road to school, she starts memorizes an old story happened on primary school year…

Suddenly Kyoko pops out says hi, and scares her!

"Kyoko!"

"Hi, Madoka."

"If you being naughty like that once again, I won't tell more the past of Sayaka…"

"Eh, well, right. You met her in very long time ago, so you can know more her secret… What was happened?"

"I'll tell you on the first recess, meet me at the terrace! Cause I need times to restructuring what was happened." After that answer, Madoka makes her speed faster to dash the school!

Kyoko means, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Madoka uses whole first class time to remember: The tall, strong man helped her to saves Sayaka from muddy construction site, later his wife, a beautiful and kindness women, helps her to cleaning body and gave a new clothes…

* * *

_But one more thing you have to make sure: you decide to sacrificing yourself, is for your __**country**__ that you love, or the __**person**__ that you love?_

That question revolves on Prime's mind, now he is taking Wheeljack's Star Hammer, to find Allspark finish his last mission.

Wheeljack, "Prime? What are you thing for?"

Optimus, "Er, nothing. I just…"

"Even I am not good for cheering up… but don't be too sad for your love. That is life. Arcee can pass over that by Cliffjumper, so I think you can beyond that…"

"Thank you for your cheerful, I am fine."


End file.
